


The Stolen Fairytale

by Annabug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fandom, Fluff and Angst, Frenemies, Jealousy, LMAO, Love, ME - Freeform, Poor Life Choices, Ship, fairytale, friends - Freeform, kill for love, lol, maybe one person will die, miraculous - Freeform, ships, the change, totally original
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabug/pseuds/Annabug
Summary: Marinette is perfect inside and out, everybody loves her. Her life can be described as a true fairytale. Chloe on the other side is nothing like Mari, in fact she is the complete opposite. So what happens when Chloe accidentally wishes for something that's going to exchange their lives...





	1. The change

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this fanfiction at fanfiction.net  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12606117/1/The-Stolen-Fairytale

Everyone adores Marinette, the sweetest girl in Paris. She is always full of joy and that cute smile of hers could win anybody's heart. Marinette is talented, creative, she even designed the cover for Jagged Stone's new album. Her parents are amazing, they never argue, they own the best bakery in town. And even through it's a small bakery, her family is doing very well with money. Mari was chosen for the class representative, the whole class voted her, they were all on her side. She has this beautiful black hair with dark blue highlights. She is perfect inside and out and the only word that could describe her life is "fairytale".

 While everyone was on her side there was always that one person who was up against her. And that person was no one other than Chloe Bourgeois. She played the witch role in the class. Her story is nothing like Mari's in fact it's the complete opposite.

2017 August

It was 9 AM, a brand new day just arrived. Chloe Bourgeois was in the elevator, she just had her favorite breakfast and she was ready to go. A pianist Camille arrived in Paris yesterday, she is going to hold a concert in a few days and everything has to be perfect.

Usually when there was no school Chloe would sleep until 12 AM, but this was a huge exception. She always wanted to be an entertainer, so she was assigned to decorate the hall where the concert will be held. Her dad helped her get in of course but this is a big opportunity to show everyone how creative she can be, so she wasn't going to miss this at any cost.

As the elevator opened, Chloe scanned the room full of busy people to finally see Camilla's agent. Chloe gently made her way towards her.

Last night before going to bed, Chloe prepared to wear for today’s event a beautiful red dress with red flats, she really wanted to make a good first impression.

Mrs. Leroy, Camilla's most trusty friend and also her agent, was talking on her phone. She was making sure that at least three TV channels have Camilla's concert going live. Chloe was just a two steps behind her, she was waiting for her to finish her phone call.

"The concert will start at 9 PM, Thank you" As she finished her call, she moved the phone from her ear and put it in her shimmery purple bag.

"Mrs. Leroy?" Chloe said in a very low tone.

She turned around to see an excited blonde girl with practically sparkling eyes and a huge smile.

 "Yes dear?"

"I am Chloe, Chloe Bourgeois. I am assigned to decorate the hall." Chloe explained.

"Oh…” Mrs. Leroy looked away for a second before looking again at Chloe. “I am very sorry sweetheart.  I see that they didn't inform you. We have assigned someone else to decorate it.”

"What? You replaced me!? How dare you?" Chloe yelled, pointing her finger at Camilla’s agent.

"Listen, you didn't have the experience we needed! That’s why we replaced you." Mrs. Leroy yelled back with a much more intense tone.

"My idea would be amazing. It would be decorated with shiny golden fabric and it would have these-"   She started explaining, making significant moves with hands.

"I am sorry miss, but I need to do my job." Mrs. Leroy said, she had that annoyed look on her face and had that annoying accent of hers.

Chloe looked at her, piercing her angry eyes on hers. 

"You think you can just fire me, well you can’t. My dad is the mayor of this town, he owns this building."

"Camilla is not from France so your dad does not have any say in this." Here goes that annoying accent.

The blonde girl looked away and took a deep breath, she was furious because of this. She got up early, dressed nicely and this is what she gets. They don’t know who are they messing with.

She suddenly saw in the distance a familiar bluenette girl walking towards their direction. The girl was tightly hugging her pink sketchbook with both of her hands.  As the girl got closer Chloe recognized her, that girl was indeed...

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" In a second the bluenette was in front of Chloe and Mrs. Leroy.  

"Chloe?  What are you doing here?" Marinette asked.

"Funny you should ask that, since this is my hotel..." Chloe crossed her arms.

They just stood there, Marinette was trying to avoid looking Chloe in the eyes, but Chloe kept staring at her.

"I am glad you finally came Miss Marinette." Camilla's agent said, interrupting Chloe’s starring contest.

"I-I am sorry I am late, something came up. I mean it's not more important than this, but it was important" Marinette nervously stuttered trying to explain.

"Don't worry it happens to the most of us. The hall is that way." She pointed with her hand towards one hallway that was her right side.

"Wait a second! You will design the hall?!" Chloe asked.

"Yes, We hired Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette smiled to that, but when she looked at Chloe she could have sworn that that girl was going to blow up any second. It’s like she had red skin and the steam was coming out of her ears.

“You ! You fired me because you wanted someone more experienced!” Chloe pointed at Camilla’s agent.

“This girl ! She does not have any experience!” Chloe pointed now at Marinette.

It was like Chloe just turned into this terrifying monster who threatened to kill everyone.

“Actually Marinette did design Jagged Stone’s album cover.” Mrs. Leroy said with confidence.

The blonde girl took one look at the bluenette, then she went straight for the elevator. As the elevator was closing she kept starring at those two with such anger no one could describe.

  ~~~~

* * *

 

Chloe walked in her room, slamming the door behind her.

“Marinette is better, Marinette did this, Marinette did that!” Chloe repeated sarcastically. Those were the sentences she would always hear, from anyone, anywhere.

She took her flats off at threw them. She got closer to her make up “place”. She looked at herself in the mirror before hitting the desk with her fists in anger.

“I can’t stand her anymore!”

“I know you feel angry, but I can help you.” A strange echoed voice said.

“Angry does not describe what I am feeling right now.” Chloe took a few steps to look around the room.

“You won’t find me, wherever you look.” The voice echoed again.

“Who are you?” Chloe asked while still looking around.

“I am not a friend neither an enemy.” The voice sighed. “I am the person who wants to make things right.”

“What do you mean?” Chloe sat on her pink fluffy bed.

“I can grant you one wish.”

“Only one?” Chloe leaned back, laying on her bad, looking at the celling.

“Believe me, it’s more than enough.”

“Well, I want a lot of things. I really can’t choose.” Chloe looked at right. On that wall there was a family picture, she, her mom and her dad.

“Maybe I can help you then. Tell me about that girl.”

Chloe looked at the celling again.

“Marinette? Oh, she is a monster! She always gets what she wants, she is a little angel to everyone, she has the perfect life… Sometimes I wish I live her life, I would have both parents, friends, talent…” She cover her face with her hands, trying to hide any kind of emotion.

“Well then…” The voice said.

A white light appeared in front of Chloe, shinning brighter every second. 

“What is this?” She got up and tried to touch it with her hand.

Then the light exploded, everything went blank.

 

 

* * *

 

“What the hell happened?” Chloe opened her eyes to see that she wasn’t in her room anymore.

“Miss Marinette, What kind of fabric do you want?” Chloe heard a familiar voice from her ride side. She turned around to see Mrs. Leroy. Chloe pointed at her with her finger and said:

“Can’t you see that I am not-“

She looked at her hand, to notice that she was wearing different clothes. In fact she was in Marinette’s clothes.

“What the-“

It didn’t take her long to process what happened. The wish exchanged her body and Marinette’s. Now she was living inside of Marinette’s body and Marinette was inside Chloe’s body.

“Is everything okay?” Mrs. Leroy asked.

“I don’t know…” Chloe said still looking at her outfit.

“Until you figure that out, What kind of fabric do you need?”

Chloe looked at Camilla’s agent again, before saying:

“Golden fabric, I want it to shine.”

 

 

 


	2. Spots on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Chloe accidentally wished to swap bodies with Marinette she discovers Marinette’s deepest secret. Will Chloe be able to handle what she wished for ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that they switched bodies so you don't get confused.

 “What the hell happened?” Marinette said from Chloe’s body. She was looking at this huge mirror with a golden frame. She was touching her face, skin, clothes, examining everything. “How did I end up like this? Is this a dream?” She was freaking out because she was in Chloe’s body. One moment she is designing the hall, the next one she looks like this.

“Tikki are you there?!” Marinette called out for her little red friend.

She tried remembering going to bed, washing her teeth…  But nothing came up, other than that her memory seemed crystal clear.

“Okay, so let’s pretend this isn’t a dream. Chloe, if this is your sense of revenge, I get it, Can you stop this now?” She questioned. Mari was sure Chloe was somewhere hiding and that this is just a huge game.

Marinette took a deep breath. “So If I have Chloe’s body, Chloe probably has MINE!”

Once she finished her sentence, she ran out of the room as fast as possible.

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…” she kept repeating while running towards the elevator.

The elevator was full of people. They were all dressed nicely, in suits and ties. So you must imagine what kind of looks they had on their faces when a girl walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor a thousand times before the elevator started working. Marinette received a lot of odd faces, but luckily they didn’t see Marinette, they saw Chloe Bourgeois, the daughter of the mayor. Such a dishonor for her father. But the girl in Chloe’s body did not care, she needed to get to the real Chloe as fast as possible.

As the elevator started going to the first floor, Marinette took a deep breath.

 

* * *

 

“Something’s not right…” Tikki said.

She was hiding in Marinette’s purse as usual. Kwamis can sense their master’s energy, that’s how they are able to tell who is a miraculous holder and who is not. Which miraculous is real…. And stuff like that.

And in an instant Marinette’s energy was gone. Tikki could still feel her, but nor her spiritual energy. She felt really weird, so she decided to investigate. She waited till she didn’t hear any people talk and slowly flew out of the purse, leaving light red sparkly shine behind her. Tikki was in front of Marinette, looking the girl directly in her eyes.

“What are yo-“ Chloe started but Tikki interrupted her demanding an answer.

“Who are you?!!”

“I am Ch-Marinette.” She looked frightened by this little creature that just magically appeared and started yelling at her and starring at her.

The kwami’s eyes were almost all black except there was a little dark purple at the end. Soulless eyes, Chloe thought. From a little flying red creature this was very unexpected.

“For some reason I just don’t believe you.” Tikki took a deep breath. “Okay, “Marinette” what am I?”

“My…toy…” She responded confused. The last time she saw a creature like this was when she accidentally took Marinette’s toy. Now when she thinks about it, they do indeed look similar. Chloe just didn’t expect that that little toy was also a robot. What A strange girl is that Marinette.

“I’ll give you one more chance, who are you?” Tikki ordered.

Their attention was quickly drawn by a screaming voice, which was coming from the next room. The voice was getting louder by a second, in a flash angry girl burst through the door.

“CHLOE!!!!!!!!!!!” Tikki and Chloe looked over their shoulder to see Chloe Bourgeois running towards them. Tikki quickly made her way in the purse.

“Chloe!” Marinette in Chloe’s body yelled at Chloe in Marinette’s body.

“You realized people just saw Chloe Bourgeois running and yelling Chloe. People are going to get confused.”

“I am the one who is confused.” Marinette said. “How did you switch our bodies???” She yelled.

“I…kinda wished for it.”

“Well wish us back!” Marinette shouted again.

“I don’t think I can, It was a one wish thing.”

Tikki flew out of the purse when she heard their conversation.

Marinette was so happy to see that her friend kwami is alright. Her face had this huge sweet smile on it.

“Tikki!” Marinette reached for her kwami.

“Mari!” The kwami flew around the blonde girl. “I knew something was wrong.”

“So how are we going to fix this Chloe? Any ideas Tikki?” Marinette questioned.

“I don’t know.” Chloe shrugged in response.

“Sorry Marinette.” Tikki replied.

“Well Until we figure out a way to reverse this, Chloe, hand me over my earrings.” Marinette lifted her hand, for Chloe to give her her earrings back.

“Why do you need them?”

“No specific reason. I just like them.”

“You don’t need them, in my room you have like ten diamond ones. Choose whichever you like.” She bragged.

“I would prefer my earrings back.”

*beep* *beep*

Something that sounded like a phone alarm beeped from Chloe’s purse which was Marinette wearing now.

“It’s the news alarm” Chloe explained. “My phone please.” She reached for the purse to take her phone. She pulled out to see a clip from the news. On the cover of it was Nadja Chamack and the picture of Ladybug and Cat Noir right next to her. Chloe tapped on the video and opened it. She started watching, since her speaker was turned on high even Marinette heard the news.

“Mayor Bourgeois just announced a new statue for Cat Noir and Ladybug in front of his own hotel.” Nadja said.

Just when Nadja finished her sentence something crossed Chloe’s mind. She took a look at her phone, then at Marinette, then at her phone, then at her. It’s like someone pressed a replay button on her because for a few seconds she was just repeating that, she didn’t even breath.

“Wait a second. A normal person would have asked for their mobile phone or a wallet, or any personal stuff, not for earrings. When Stone Heart captured me and that weird butterfly guy showed up he said that Ladybug owns some kind of magical earrings.” She looked at Marinette. “Are...Are you Ladybug?”

“Of course not, that’s ridiculous to think.” Marinette showed an unexplained emotion on her face. Something like are you seriously thinking about that now look.

It was very weird looking at Marinette from Chloe’s perspective. The girl in front of her looked like Chloe but inside was Marinette. That’s very confusing.

“Your sudden disappearances, your excuses it all makes sense now.” Chloe continued.

“Chloe stop!” Mari shouted.

While they were both shouting at each other, Tikki was exchanging looks. Even for a magical kwami this seemed very off.

“No! I won’t stop. You are Ladybug. Say it! Say it! Say it! Say it!”

“FINE!” Marinette had enough of it. “I AM Ladybug! Now please give me my earrings, the fate of Paris depends on it.”

“No… I want to be Ladybug, just for a little while.” Chloe said in her always selfish voice.

“Are you serious?? We aren’t talking about protecting some toys, being Ladybug is about protecting lives.”

“We both know you won’t take them by force. You don’t have it in you. Please Marinette, It’s not going to hurt. Give me a chance.” Chloe begged.

“Ughhh. One mistake and you give me the earrings back. Deal?”

“Yay! So how do I transform?” Chloe celebrated.

“You say spots on.”

“Spots on?”

In a second Tikki flew into the earrings and red and pink sparkles started surrounding her. It was magical, like always. In a second she transformed into Ladybug.

“Are you out of your mind? You can’t just transform in here!” Marinette took a deep breath to calm down. “No one must who you really are, not your dad, not Sabrina, not Cat Noir. Get it?”

Even though the room was empty with just the two of them, not including Tikki, Mari was pissed off. If there were people here her secret would be out of the window. And for a superhero there is nothing more important than keeping your identity a secret, especially if you care about someone.

“I understand. You know Marinette I feel like this is a new beginning for both of us.”

“Sure thing…” Mari said sarcastically.

Good thing Chloe was in Marinette’s body, because people would ask Ladybug why did she change her hairdo. But luckily she wouldn’t have to worry about people thinking someone else has the miraculous what she should worry about is Chloe. Being Ladybug is hard extremely hard. Will Chloe know how to handle the enemies, how to use her powers, how to protect her identity…

“Now tell me more about my powers.” Chloe said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos if you liked it.


	3. Crush on Agreste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finally finds out the secret of Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

After Chloe and Marinette explained their lives to each other, Chloe finished decorating the hall as Marinette. Decorating took about four hours, when she finished it, it was about 9 pm.

She was still stuck in Marinette’s body so until they figure out a way to reverse whatever happened, Chloe will have to pretend to be Marinette and Marinette will have to pretend to be Chloe. That meant completely switching lives. Chloe would have to live with Marinette’s parents and pretend that they are her parents and also pretend that Alya is her best friend.  According to Marinette she needs to be nice to everyone. That’s going to be very hard. But on the bright side, until they figure out how to set things right Chloe will be the hero of Paris, something she was very excited about.

“I am so nervous Tikki.” Chloe said.

She was standing in front of the bakery which Marinette’s parents owned.

“Why are you nervous?” Tikki asked. Little red kwami was flying around the blonde girl.

“Maybe because I have to pretend Marinette’s parents are my own, what if I screw something up?”

“Since when did you start caring about your mistakes?” Tikki asked again. When she was with Marinette she saw Chloe as this girl who only cared about herself and didn’t care about the people she hurts or what she leaves behind.

“I don’t!” Chloe yelled. “I just want to keep up the act that’s it.”

“Just act like Marinette. Be sweet, kind, selfless…”

“What should I say to them?  I mean, what does Marinette say to them?”

“Probably the same things you say to your father.”

“I need more money???” She looked at Tikki with an unsure face.

“What? No no no. Look, just say you love them and be respectful please.”

Chloe took a deep breath before pulling down the handle of the door. As she opened the door the sweetest smell in the world attacked her. She never smelt something so sweet.

“Darling, you are here! How did the designing the hall go?” Marinette’s mom asked. She was standing behind the cash register.

“Great…I think… What smells so nice?”

“That must be these chocolate cupcakes.”

Sabine picked up a plate from the bottom shelf to reveal delicious looking chocolate cupcakes decorated with blue frosting and yellow sprinkles.

“They are perfect! Can I try one?” Chloe said while reaching for the plate full of cupcakes.

“Sorry dear, these are for our costumer, but next time I’ll make them specially for you.”

“For me?” She questioned. This is the first time someone offered to make her something without a question or money.

“Of course.” Sabine smiled.

Chloe took a look around before saying:

“I should go to my room, I need to rest.”

“Of course dear.”

She backed away and turned around. Then she lifted Marinette’s pink purse up to her cheek and opened it.

“Tikki?” She called out for the little kwami.

“Yeah?” Tikki took a look outside from the purse, keeping a low tone.

 “Where is Marinette’s room?” Chloe asked.

“Upstairs.” Tikki pointed with her little hand towards the stairs on the right side of the room. With that Chloe closed the purse and made her way towards the stairs. But before she took one step on the stairs she paused.

“Oh no I forgot to say I love you.” Chloe suddenly whispered and facepalmed. She then turned around, looked at Sabine and said.

“…I…love you.”

“Love you too sweetheart.”

She then quickly climbed upstairs.

As she walked into the room and Tikki flew out right away.

“How did that went?” Chloe asked the kwami.

“You were just like Marinette.”

“You think they didn’t catch up?”

“No way, trust me. It’s late you should get some rest.” Tikki suggested.

“I will, as soon as I find Marinette’s pajamas.” She said with a little giggle.

“Okay, good night Chloe.” The kwami flew on the desk and laid on the little cute pillow Marinette bought especially for her.

“Good Night Tikki.”

Chloe took a look around the room, examining everything. She noticed the closet and made her way towards it.

“Her pajamas must be in here.” She opened her closet.

The closet was full. As she was searching for pajamas she examined Mari’s clothes, shoes and other stuff. As she took out another shoe box out to look at it she noticed something strangely familiar behind it. She reached for it and pulled it out. And then it hit her. It was Marinette’s diary, the same one Sabrina stole.

“Is that? No way.” She said while holding it with her hands. This time there was no “magic box” to keep her from Marinette’s secrets.

She wanted to read it so bad, but she hesitated. “I shouldn’t… but we did exchange lives, I think it’s fair that I know her secrets.” She decided.

She opened it, she wanted to go through more pages in short time.

“Boring, boring, boring…” She was skipping most of the pages that just didn’t interest her.

“Wait this one is written on the day Ivan was akumatized.” She noticed the date and started reading.

“Another school year, another year with Chloe. Of course we ended up in the same class again. But this time it will be different! Because I met the love of my life.” Chloe took one look at the sentence again and continued reading faster and faster with her breathing becoming faster too. “He’s name is Adrien Agreste, he is so perfect I can’t believe we go to the same class. Ever since he gave me his umbrella I couldn’t stop thinking about him, I hope this is my chance for school romance. The problem is I always stutter around him, so until I figure out a way to get CLOSER to him my love life will have to wait. I also have to find out what to do about Cat Noir, he is such a flirt!”

“WHAT!!!”

She screamed and then realized Tikki is still sleeping, she took a look at the kwami before realizing that the kwami is still asleep.

“That little brat, she has Cat Noir all over her and now she wants Adrien too! What is wrong with her?”

And then she noticed everything. On each wall there were pictures of him, she had a picture of him on her desk, her whole room was covered in him. This girl has an obsession with Adrien even more than Chloe does.

She got this spoiled look on her face.

“Too bad I have all the cards now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos if you liked it <3

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos if you liked it, till the next chapter. BYEEE


End file.
